Decision
by Reyveries
Summary: "I want to be a Pokemon professor." Sapphire want to become a Pokemon professor and she has to study in... Sinnoh! How Ruby will react? Franticshipping (RubyxSapphire), Gracefulshipping (WallacexWinona) - After ORAS
1. Chapter 1: Decision

**Author's note: Hey guys! This is my first English fanfiction story I wrote in my life! Yaay!**  
 **It was challenging to me, because English is not my mothertongue and I do not appreciate my writing.**  
 **This is a Franticshipping (RubyxSapphire) story. The story takes place after ORAS event.** **Enjoy and feel free to review!**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Decision

"I decided"

The gracious Fortree gym leader, Winona, put a cup of tea in front of her student, Sapphire. The 16-year-old young woman thanked and took softly the cup between her hands. Her Coach's gracefulness had an unconscious influence on her behaviour. For some time, Sapphire is softer than she used to be. Winona put in front of her a plate of fresh baked cookies.

Winona's apartment was located on one of the tallest trees of the small village. Her apartment perfectly reflects the personality of her owner: the walls were white, blue and pastel purple. Decorations were simple and uncluttered. The main feature of the apartment was large windows which made it very bright.

"What did you decided Sapphire?" Winona asked.

Sapphire grabbed a cookie and bit it. She opened her mouth to answer, but she remembered the countless times Ruby told her to not talk with mouth full. Bad habits are hard to forget.

"I decided to follow my Papa's footsteps." Sapphire answered after swallowed her cookie.

Winona was surprised and looked at her student. She put her cup of tea on table, but kept it warm on her hands.

"Follow your father's footsteps?"

Sapphire nodded.

"Yes, I want to be a Pokemon professor."

Winona didn't say anything.

"Coach?"

"Oh sorry, Sapphire" Winona said while shaking her head. "It surprise me. I always thought you wanted to be Champion of Pokemon League or Gym Leader."

"I also think about it. Sure, I love Pokemon battle but... I want to be with Pokémon. You know, I helped several times my Papa? When I am studying Pokemon on field, I really feel like being myself. Being in nature, observing Pokemon in forest, in sea or in the air... I want to study Pokemon. I want to give Pokemon to future trainers. I want to give the chance that Papa gave me."

Winona nodded and gave a gentle look to Sapphire.

"Sapphire, I am sure you will be a wonderful Professor. I support you."

"Thanks Coach!"

They smiled to each other. Sapphire's decision surprised Winona. But regarding the reasons of her choice, it perfectly fits Sapphire's personality.

"Did you talk to your father?"

Sapphire nodded and ate completely the rest of her cookie.

"Yup, he is very happy of my decision! He is the first person who knew it! He gave me many good advices!"

Winona took a sip of her tea.

"I will study with Professor Rowan in Sinnoh" Sapphire added.

"Sinnoh?"

"Yeah. Papa said it will be good for me. I heard Professor Platane from Kalos used to study with Professor Rowan. Papa said Professor Rowan looks intimidating but is very kind and patient. I will learn a lot with him. And I could see again my kohais! Platina is working with him!"

"So you really decided." Winona said with a softened glance. "How long will you stay there?"

"I don't know yet... Maybe one year."

"I see."

Winona got up to serve herself some tea.

"Did you talk about it to Ruby?" Winona asked.

While Winona was serving her tea cup, Sapphire stopped to chew her cookie. Few seconds later, she swallowed her cookie.

"...Not yet." Sapphire said. "He is busy with organizing and taking part to contests. He is a part of the Contest organization now."

"You should talk to him"

"Yea I know..."

Sapphire sighed.

"Are you afraid he will be against it?"

Sapphire shook her head.

"No. It's just... I know he would want to come with me in Sinnoh. But I can't let him. He has his own life in Hoenn. He makes his dream come true here with his contest thing. He is good in Hoenn, I can't…"

Winona nodded. She noticed her student's cheeks turned red.

"You will miss him, right?"

"Coach!"

Sapphire started and looked at Winona who laughed. She didn't need Sapphire to reply her to know her answer.

"Anyhow, I will come back in Hoenn from time to time. I can't get away too long, Papa is alone…"

"I have another good reason for you to come back more often" Winona added.

Sapphire lifted her head and looked at her friend with a perplexed look. Recently, Sapphire noticed Winona sometimes acted in a strange way. Of course, Winona is still soft and gracious with very good skills in battle. But she seems more… maternal than before. And sometimes she had mood swings. Like this time when they were in a coffee shop and the waiter forgot to add chocolate powder in her coffee. It was one of the seldom times Sapphire seen her so upset.

"Coach, what…"

The door bell stopped Sapphire's sentence. Winona walked to open the door, Sapphire decided to follow her.

"Hello Winona and Sapphire" Wallace said with a smile when Winona opened the door.

Ruby, behind him, greeted them. Winona smiled and let them enter in her apartment. While the Water gym leader kissed Winona's cheek, Ruby noticed tea cups and cookies on the table in the living room. He gave a teasing smile to his childhood friend.

"So Sapphire, it's tea time? I am so surprised coming from you…"

"What do you mean!?"

"Well, you know your wild tendencies…"

"Shut up, Sissy boy! At least I'm not afraid to climb trees while you can't do anything without Wallace's car!"

Sapphire crossed her arms, upset of Ruby's comment. Before her childhood friend was about to respond her back, Wallace stopped him and put his hands on their shoulders.

"Let's go have a cup of tea" said Wallace, trying to calm them.

"Master, you said you wanted to announce me something" Ruby said.

"We have something to tell to both of you" Wallace corrected.

He approached Winona and put a hand on her slim waist.

"You tell them?" Wallace asked.

Winona nodded her cheeks slightly pink from embarrassment. Ruby looked at them with a perplexed look while Sapphire was suddenly excited and unable to stand still. For sure, they will announce they will finally get ma...

"I am pregnant." Winona said.

Ruby and Sapphire looked surprised. The future parents smiled at them, waiting for a reaction. Ruby was the first to talk.

" _Congrats_! It's a good news!" Ruby congratulated.

"Thank you Ruby" Winona said.

"When did you knew it?"

"One week ago." Wallace answered. "We went to doctor to confirm it. Winona is officially 3 months pregnant."

" _Amazing_! Do you plan to get married? I can help you with…"

Ruby kept talking about wedding organization, Winona looked at Sapphire who is still surprised. She came closer to her student.

"Sapphire?"

The sapphire blue-eyes girl came back to her senses. She looked happily to Winona and threw her arms around her. A little surprised, Winona hugged back her friend.

"Congrats Coach! I knew you were different those last days!"

Sapphire let go Winona's arms and looked at her stomach.

"Can I?"

Winona nodded and took Sapphire hand to her stomach. Sapphire felt a small bump.

"Wow…"

"This is just the beginning. I can hide with loose clothes. Soon, I won't be able to keep it as a secret."

Wallace took Winona's hand and gave her a soft glance. Suddenly, Sapphire crouched to face to her coach's stomach.

"Hi baby…" Sapphire said with a quiet voice. "You can't hear me yet, but grew up healthy. I can't wait to meet you."

Wallace and Winona looked a little surprised of Sapphire's behaviour. It wasn't common for them to see her so calm and girly. Ruby smiled and went next to her when she stood up.

"You are right Coach. Now I have another reason to come back in Hoenn!"

"Come back in Hoenn?" Ruby asked. "What are you talking about?"

Sapphire gasped and looked at Ruby, panicked. He frowned and looked her back with a serious face. We can clearly see his resemblance with Noman, the normal-type gym leader.

"Sapphire, are you leaving?"

"Wait, I will explain you. But not here, not now… Coach and Wallace just told us a good news and…"

"Sapphire" Winona interrupted. "I think you have to tell him. Wallace and I have to do some shopping. You can stay here and talk about it."

Winona grabbed Wallace's hand and left. Sapphire wondered if she should thank or curse her coach. She sighed and turned to Ruby who still stared at her. Sapphire gestured him to sit on the couch with her. He obeyed without protest. Sapphire's hands were on her lap. She breathed in deeply and looked at Ruby's eyes.

"I want to be a Pokemon professor."

Ruby looked surprised. She sighed.

"Why does everyone reacting like that!?"

"It's perfect for you, Sapphire."

"Eh?"

"I am surprised that you just figure it out now."

"So… you don't see me as Champion of Pokemon League or Gym Leader?"

"No. You like Pokemon battles but you love Pokemon more."

Ruby smiled to her. Ultimately, her childhood friend is the only one who really knows her. Sapphire felt her cheeks blushing.

"If I want to be a professor, I have to study with Professor Rowan in Sinnoh."

Ruby lifted his head.

"How long?"

"Maybe one year"

"When do you leave?"

"Next month, I guess…"

"I come with you."

"No!"

Sapphire stood up from the couch.

"You can't Ruby! You have to stay in Hoenn!"

"Why?"

"You have your life here! Did you think about your Contest organisation?"

"There are contests in Sinnoh."

Sapphire said nothing and looked Ruby, feeling hopeless.

"What's the problem? I always wanted to go to Sinnoh. Here I have the opportunity. Or maybe… you don't want me."

He deliberately made a pained look to his childhood friend to tease her. Sapphire's blue eyes opened wider.

"I never said that!" Sapphire yelled while moving her arms. "You love organizing contests! You have so many projects here, in Hoenn! You can't give up everything to go to Sinnoh with me! You can't give up your dream!"

"My dream is being with you Sapphire."

Sapphire felt Beautiflies in her stomach. Ruby looked tenderly at his first love. It has been 5 years since they confessed their mutual feelings during the Groudon-Kyogre clash. Sapphire tried many times to make him remember their confession. Ruby pretended to not remember it. In reality, he did it on purpose because he thought he was too young to start a relationship. Moreover, he just found again his first love after years of separation. They decided to continue having a normal friendship. And their relationship grew up at same time as they did. A "romantic" relationship naturally settled without the need to admit it. Some tender gestures came out. Ruby pays much more attention on Sapphire's feelings and loves to hug her. As for Sapphire, she is calmer and occasionally holds shyly Ruby's hand.

"I'm coming with you Sapphire" Ruby grabbed her hand.

She looked at his red-ruby eyes and understood that nothing will make him change his mind. She sighed but smiled.

"Even if I don't let you, you'd still come" Sapphire murmured.

"Exactly" Ruby smiled. "I would love to try contests there. Do you know that they don't use Pokéblocks in Sinnoh? They bake the Poffins instead. I can't wait to try it."

Sapphire refrained from saying a sarcasm on Ruby's adoration for contests. She thought about what will happen in coming months. A new adventure in a new region means new Pokémon. This adventure in Sinnoh will sure be different from Hoenn. She won't conquer badges. No criminals to stop, no bloody battle between two legendary giants Pokémon... She won't travel alone this time. Ruby will be by her side.

"Sapphire!"

"Huh? What?"

"You don't listen to me."

"Oh. Sorry, I was thinking."

Ruby smiled and stood, still holding Sapphire's hand.

"It's much more colder in Sinnoh, we need new clothes" Ruby said.

He put his hands on Sapphire's waist. Her cheeks turned red, guessing what he is up to.

"I need your new measurements" Ruby smiled to the fullest.

* * *

 **This is the 1st chapter! I don't know how many chapters this story will have, but I will write a second chapter, for sure! Reviews are appreciated! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Cold

**Author's note: Hi guys! This is the second chapter. I hope you will like it. I had some hard time to think about this chapter because I didn't know how to write this chapter. I wondered if I should write about RuSa travel in Sinnoh or keeping the main place in Winona's place. In the end, I decided to keep my first idea! Hope you will enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Cold

"How is Sinnoh?"  
"Cold."

Sapphire ate a gingerbread shaped like a Swablu. She was at Winona's place, sat in the same seat like a few months ago. One difference: Winona's round belly. Her pregnancy went very well. The future parents are expecting a son the next month. Sapphire spent a quarter of an hour to touch and heard her coach's pregnant stomach. Meanwhile Wallace and Ruby are in Lilycove City for a Pokemon contest. They are on way to go back at Winona's place.

Winona took off her potholders with Swablu pattern on (she has an obsession with this Pokemon) and sat in front of her student. During her pregnancy, Winona found out a passion for baking. Sapphire never complained about it, quite the opposite.

"It's freezing in Sinnoh! First I didn't understand why everyone wears so thick clothes. Now I get it!" Sapphire exclaimed. Winona laughed and placed her hand on her stomach.

Ruby and Sapphire came back to Hoenn to spend Christmas and New Year with their families and friends. It has been 5 months since they started to travel in Sinnoh. Sapphire loved to study with Professor Rowan. She learned a lot with him and saw him as a grandfather figure. She never thought he was scary.

Sapphire met again Platina, Dia and Pearl. She spent a lot of time with Platina at work and during their free time as well. Who would have thought that wild Sapphire could get so along with elegant Platina? As for Ruby, he participated to Pokemon contest with enthusiasm. Baking Poffins was a big challenge for him. They are very different from making Pokeblocks. Luckily Dia was an expert and helped his senior. They became good friends despite their different personality. Apart from their respective activities, Ruby and Sapphire travelled around all Sinnoh, discovering new Pokémon and meeting new people.

With Christmas and New Year's Day coming, Professor Rowan gave some days off to Sapphire. Although she loves Sinnoh, nothing is better than her native region. Compared to the freezing winter in Sinnoh, she missed Hoenn's warm weather.

"I learn a lot with Professor Rowan! He is very nice and patient! And you know what? He has a sweet tooth! His refrigerator in his laboratory is full of nothing but sweets and candies! Dia always tried to eat some of them!" Sapphire laughed.

"I am glad you are getting along with your juniors." Winona said.

"Yup! Three of them have very different personality! Pearl is very hasty and impatient! Dia is so calm and so nice. But he is a real glutton! I always enjoy when he brings us some homemade pastry! Pearl and Dia are childhood friends and form a comedy duo! Their jokes are so funny! And Platina is very elegant lady. She had this princess air around her. I am sure Ruby wants to sew her a Princess dress. But she is not fragile at all! She won all gym badges and beat my record. I get very along with her hehe!"

Winona looked at Sapphire with a soft glance. Although she was busy with her pregnancy, she missed her student. Winona always liked to spend the small free time she had with her protégée. Sapphire was about to take a sip of her tea but stopped.

"Oh sorry Coach! I talked non-stop!"

"Don't be sorry Sapphire. I like to listen to you. It has been a while."

Sapphire lowed slightly her head, a little shy. Winona's maternal behaviour is really obvious now.

"How was the travel with Ruby?" Winona asked. Sapphire shrugged.

"Like usual. We already travelled together when we helped Papa with data distribution."

"How is your relationship with him?"

"W-what?" Sapphire stuttered. Winona laughed slightly. Sapphire is so obvious.

"You know what I mean."

Sapphire didn't say anything and touched her cup of tea nervously.

"It goes…well."

"Well? Any details?"

"Well… Ruby…"

Winona nodded to encourage her to continue.

"Ruby kissed me."

"Oh." _About damn time_.

Winona stopped herself to say her thought when she saw Sapphire's blushing face.

"Many times." She added and hid her face with her hands. Winona smiled.

"French kisses…" Sapphire murmured in a very tiny voice.

"Too much information." Winona said, slightly embarrassed.

She really didn't want to imagine Ruby making out with her student. Sapphire took off her hands from her face, still embarrassed.

"His kisses are very different from the first ones." Sapphire mumbled.

She remembers several times Ruby kissed her. It wasn't new for them to kiss. Their first kiss was when they were 13 years old. During a full moon night, they lightly brushed their lips while lying on grass. A simple gesture which gave a thunderbolt at Sapphire's heart. Of course, she punched his cheek. Ruby kept a light bitter aftertaste of their first kiss. He refrained from kissing her again. Some months later, Ruby kissed her again and she finally let him. Ruby ensured to be discrete every time he did. He refused to kiss her in public, respecting his childhood friend's privacy. Emerald found them though. He often teased them with a " _Get a room_ " while they blushed madly. Emerald is hanging out too often with Gold.

"Since we started to travel in Sinnoh, Ruby kissed me more than before…"

Sapphire told to Winona various times she kissed Ruby. Like those time when Ruby insisted her to give him a kiss before performing a Contest. He stated it gives him "strength" for winning. It became a habit to kiss him before every Pokemon Contest.  
And there is those many times when Ruby's simple kisses became intense making out sessions. Sapphire made sure to not tell this detail to Winona.

"You know each other for more 10 years now. It's quite normal he wants to show more affection to you." Winona said while settle down her chin on her hand.

Sapphire nodded and felt more relaxed. Winona is the best person to know how she feels.

"So Ruby and you are a couple now?"

Sapphire didn't reply. She never talked about it with Ruby. She was too busy with her studies with Professor Rowan and Platina. And during her free time, she spent it with Sinnoh dexholders and Ruby. If travelling together and kissing are counting as being a couple, then they are.

"Yeah… I guess we are."

Sapphire quickly took another gingerbread swablu-shaped. Winona served again Sapphire's cup of tea. The gym leader is glad her student confided in her. She missed the girly talk they used to have.

"How is going with Wallace?" Sapphire asked while finishing to munch her sweet. "I see you guys are ready to welcome the baby!" She looked around her and saw baby's stuffs.

"It does well. We finished arranging the baby's room. We got a lot of presents for the baby. He will be so spoiled" Winona laughed while caressing her belly.

"Then Ruby's presents are just a little part of the huge amount of presents for the baby!" grinned Sapphire.

Ruby sewed some baby's clothes for his Master's son. Sapphire contributed to the presents by suggesting some recommendations.

"We got into a small argument concerning my apartment. Wallace thinks living in trees would be unsafe for the baby." Winona groaned a little bitter. "Of course, I refused. I was born and grow up in Fortree city. Falling is very seldom."

"What about the wedding?"

Sapphire smiled broadly and Winona started to blush lightly.

"We are preparing it. We will get married after our son will be born."

"Aw, I am sure it would be a nice wedding! Like the Wanda and Roger's wedding! Will you do it in a boat too? It's so romantic!"

Winona was about to respond when she heard the entrance door opening. Wallace and Ruby greeted them. Wallace went close to Winona hugging her and touching her round belly. He asked her if she or the baby needed something. Ruby observed them. He was wondering if he will be as caring as Wallace when Sapphire will get pregnant of their child. Ruby shook quickly his head. It's too early to think about it! He came closer to Sapphire. She was eating the last part of her biscuit. A gingerbread crumb was still on her cheek. Ruby did an evil smile and inclined to touch Sapphire's cheek with his lips.

"W-what are you doing!?" Sapphire stuttered and yelled. Her cheeks became red.

"You had a crumb on your cheek" Ruby said. He swallowed it. "You should eat properly! So uncivilised!"

"Shut up, prissy boy!"

Wallace and Winona looked at them, amused by their interaction. Even if they became a couple, they are still the same. Wallace cleared his throat to get their attention. The two teens stopped to glare to each other.

"We got something to tell you. As you knew it, Winona and I will get married soon. We already chose our best man and maid of honour. They will be Steven and Flannery." Wallace said. The two teenagers nodded.

"Only our groomsman and bridesmaid are left." Winona added while watching her future husband. They smiled to their students and asked in same time.

"Would you be our groomsman/bridesmaid?"

"Really?" Ruby asked, as surprised as Sapphire.

"Yes. I think it's a good idea, you would be perfect." Wallace said.

"It's an honour Master." Ruby said, very proud.

"M-me as a bridesmaid!?" Sapphire finally spoke with fear in her eyes. Everyone stared at her.

"I can't! I don't know how to walk with a skirt and high heels!" Sapphire yelled. She imagined herself in one of those dresses on Ruby's fashion magazines.

"I will help you Sapph" Ruby reassured her. "You should train yourself to walk on high heels."

"No way, it's so uncomfortable!" Sapphire responded back.

Winona turned to a sad face. She thought Sapphire would be glad to be her bridesmaid. A bridesmaid is typically a young woman and often a close friend or sister. She always saw Sapphire in this way. Winona felt a little hurt. She was very sensitive those last months. Her hormones played with her mood. Wallace reassured her.

"Sapphire, it's alright if you don't want." Winona said.

"C-Coach, it's not the issue! I am very honoured to be chosen as your bridesmaid!" It comforted Winona. "It's just… I am so unlady! I would bring shame on your wedding!" Sapphire admitted.

Winona looked surprised. She never thought that Sapphire would embarrass her! She was about to reply her, but Ruby was faster.

"Sapphire, you won't." Ruby took her hand. "You are you. Don't be ashamed of it. Winona asked you to be her bridesmaid because she likes you just the way you are. You don't need change yourself."

"But…"

"No but. I told you, I will help. I am sure you would be perfect. You are a hard worker. You always give your all on everything you do. You will do your best for Winona because she is important for you, right?" Sapphire nodded. Ruby smiled. "You won't be alone, I would help you. We can even prepare a special dance for them! It could be amazing!"

"You are thinking too far now, Girly boy" Sapphire said with frown and taking off her hand from his.

"I am not! I think it's a great idea!"

"That's gross."

"And you are barbarian!"

"I am not barbarian!"

Ruby and Sapphire still argued while Wallace and Winona laughed. They are glad their students accepted. Wallace hugged his future wife and her belly from behind. Their wedding will sure be lively.

* * *

 **Even if Ruby and Sapphire are a couple, I think they will still be the same. You know, arguing on everything. The only thing would change is they can show more affection to each other with hugs and kisses. Btw, I know my Ruby may sound pervert when he made out with Sapphire haha! But really, he is a teenager with full of hormones. Haha! I still don't know about the next chapter, but I think it will be about the wedding!**


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding

**Author's note: Here, the third chapter about Winona and Wallace wedding! I hope you will enjoy it! Feel free to review!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Wedding

"My feet hurt."

Ruby looked at Sapphire with two cups of champagne in his hands. Sapphire was sitting, half slouched and feet stretched out.

It had been few months since they came back from their travels in Sinnoh. Today was their mentor's wedding. Some people say your wedding day is one of the best days of your life. But a lot of couples get into some crisis during planning their wedding… that is except for Wallace and Winona. The wedding planning went well even if they delayed their wedding date many times, preferring to take care of their son first. One year and few months, they finally decided to get married.

Sapphire had finished studying with Professor Rowan and Ruby had won all ribbons in Sinnoh. Since they came back from Hoenn; however, they were very busy. Ruby was busy with helping Wallace with his wedding preparations and organizing contests in Lilycove city. Ruby sewed a small blue marina tuxedo for his parents' wedding. Sapphire was studying with her father but also with other professors from Mossdeep city. Yet she still found time to visit Winona, Wallace and their son. She found she loved taking care of the baby boy a maternal side of her personality she never knew she had.

Winona and Wallace's wedding was simple, gracious and romantic. It perfectly fitted their personalities. Although the two gym leaders were well-known all around the world, the couple decided to only invite some people as they wanted a discreet and private wedding. Basically the invited their families as well as a few friends, gym leaders, and professors. The wedding's ceremony took place in Lilycove Beach, which was reserved for the day. The pathway was opened by Winona's flying Pokemon who each gave a gracious and elegant dance show to the guests. The ceremony went well with a priest. During the vows, Sapphire did her best to not cry and ruin her makeup (even though it was waterproof).

On evening, the bride and groom opened the ball with a festive air. Wallace and Ruby's Pokémon performed gracefully and beautifully. Steven delivered his best man speech to the people's cheerful applause. Sapphire, on the other hand, spent all day standing in high heels. She felt overjoyed when she finally found a seat. Even though she spent many weeks training her feet with the help of Platina (and Ruby), high heels were not her forte. Even so, Sapphire was very thankful for her junior. Platina, who was used to formal events, taught her how to behave and correct etiquette at a wedding.

Sapphire wore a night blue dress which highlighted her sapphire blue eyes. Her hair were neatly done by Ruby's expert hands: her two side bangs were still left at each side of her face while the rest of her hair was tied in a braid bun with a diamond and sapphire flower hairpin. Her makeup was light: nude eyeshadows with a thin eyeliner mascara and light blush on her cheeks. Her lips were pinkish, which highlighted her natural beauty. To Ruby, Sapphire was perfect.

"Now I know why we call those shoes high heels. They are so similar to Hell!" Sapphire grumbled as he approached her.

Ruby smiled and give her a glass of champagne. "You were perfect today, Sapphire. You didn't even fell!"

Sapphire blushed and put shyly her hair behind her ear.

"Too bad we didn't have time to prepare a special dance to them. It would be amazing." Ruby added

"Are you crazy? It would kill my feet!" Sapphire protested. She took the glass of champagne and gave it a sniff. "What's this?"

"Champagne."

Sapphire took a sip of her glass and scrunched her face.

"It's bitter!"

"Well, it's alcohol."

"We can't drink it! We are legal!"

"Oh come on! We are at a wedding. We can drink a little bit." Ruby replied in a nonchalant way. He was about to drink another sip when Sapphire retorted.

"Ruby, your father is attending the wedding."

The glass of champagne didn't have time to touch Ruby's lips as he put it down. It wasn't the best time to remember that his strict father was also here. Sapphire chuckled at Ruby's uncomfortable face then began to look over his choice appeal. The young man wore a fitted black suit with a red tie. Ruby didn't wear his white cap so his hair were combed to left side, revealing his scar. The suit and scar gave him a masculine and virile presence. Sapphire thought Ruby was handsome and very sexy in his suit. And of course, she would never admit it out loud to him. She shook her head and ignored Ruby, who was wondering if Sapphire felt too hot due to her red face. Before he could inquire, the third Hoenn Dexholder joined them holding a plate full of food.

"Guys, food is so delicious!" Emerald happily said while extend the plate to his friends. Sapphire thought Emerald looked like Dia at that moment.

Emerald's suit was similar to Ruby's, but with an emerald green tie instead of a red one. His blond hair was tied in a low ponytail. Despite his short height, Emerald looked fancy and mature. Suits sure have a magical effect on men.

"Are you tired from your trip?" Ruby asked.

"Nah, I am used of it now." Emerald answered.

Emerald travelled a lot to and from Johto to help Crystal with the orphanage where he grew up. He had just returned to Hoenn the day before the wedding. Even if he didn't share the same relationship as Ruby and Sapphire with Wallace and Winona, he was glad to attend their wedding.

"By the way, Red senpai plans to propose Yellow." Emerald said.

Sapphire spun around. Ruby started at Sapphire's movement.

"Really? It's about time!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"How do you know, Rald?" Ruby asked.

"Gold senpai."

' _That kid is hanging out way too much with Gold senpai_.' Ruby thought.

"Red senpai asked Blue senpai for some help. You should have seen her! She was staring Green all the time!"

The three friends laughed. It has been a while since they had hang out together. They caught up some more while discussing about their daily lives.

Later, the music changed to a romantic slow song. Wallace and Winona went to the dance floor and danced slowly, swaying to the music. Sapphire looked at them with adoration. Ruby and Emerald noticed their friend's unusual silence. Emerald took the first initiative.

"Well, I have to go." Emerald got up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Sapphire asked.

"I don't wanna be the third wheel!" Emerald give them an evil smirk.

Sapphire turned crimson while Ruby nervously itched his neck. They looked at each other and then looked away, blushing. Even if they were a couple for a while now, they weren't comfortable showing a lot of PDA. They just hold hands or give some pecks on cheek.

Sapphire would love to dance with Ruby even though she wouldn't ever admit it out loud. Despite her tomboy personality, she has always retained her girly and romantic side from her childhood. She looked painfully her new high heels. Dancing with those shoes will be a torture. Ruby noticed Sapphire's glance at her feet and deduced her silent pain. He extended a hand to her.

"But Ruby, my feet…"

"Come, let's have some fresh air outside."

Sapphire looked surprised but took his hand anyways. He brought her onto the boat's bridge. No one was there except the starry sky and the ocean.

"Your feet hurt, right?"

Sapphire nodded.

Ruby gestured for her to sit on bench and crouched to remove her shoes.

"Ruby, I can do it by myself!" Sapphire protested, feeling embarrassed.

Ruby smiled and rubbed her numb feet.

"Don't you like when I take care of you?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

"I can take care of myself." Sapphire pouted.

Ruby chuckled. "I know. You are strong and independent person who will soon become a Pokemon Professor. But now, just relax and let me pamper you."

Sapphire smiled and gesture to sit next to her. Ruby stopped rubbing her feet and joined her on the bench. Sapphire put her head on his shoulder as they listened to the sound of relaxing waves and peaceful winds.

"Thanks." Sapphire broke the silence.

"For what?" Ruby asked.

"For everything. Without you, I won't be able to be…a lady for the wedding."

Ruby chuckled lightly. He took her hand and did circle with his thumb. "You know, I always noticed your girly side Sapphire."

Sapphire removed her head from his shoulder and looked at him. "I saw you when you tried the dress and everything. You had stars in your eyes."

Sapphire blushed and hit Ruby's shoulder.

"No I didn't!"

"Ouch! It hurts! Control your strength, Sapph'!"

A light "sorry" came out from Sapphire's mouth. Ruby shook slightly his hand.

"I am serious, Sapphire. You still have this feminine side from your childhood. I still remember your cute lacy dress." Ruby grinned.

"That was a long time ago! More than 10 years…"

"Yeah, time flies…"

Ruby looked at the sky thoughtfully. Sapphire observed him and then put her head against her boyfriend's shoulder. It has been many years since they first met each other. Ruby remembers all events happened those past years. The weather crisis, the Battle Frontier with their senpais, the meteor…And here they were. Sapphire was on her way to become Professor and he had many projects for contests. Soon, Red would marry Yellow. Ruby was surprised at the news. But it made him fully aware of how much time flies.

"Hey Sapph..." Ruby whispered.

Sapphire let out a small "hm?" still closing her eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

Sapphire opened suddenly her eyes and jumped from Ruby.

"W-What?!" Sapphire stuttered, her eyes widening.

Ruby stayed silent as his cheeks quickly turned red as he just realized what he had said. He got up and moved frantically his hands.

"N-no! It's n-not that! I-I m-mean, not in that way! I do want to but…I-"

Ruby stopped to stutter. It could be a misunderstanding if he continued to mumble incoherent words. Sapphire was still sitting on the bench, her cheeks blushed and stunned face. She hold her hands close to her chest, waiting for her boyfriend to explain. Ruby took in several big breaths to calm himself. He crouched to look at his girlfriend's sapphire blue eyes. He gathered all his courage to tell her the next words.

"Sapphire, I would love to marry you. Not now, we are still too young. We still have many dreams to fulfill in life. You will be busy with your professor training and me with contests organisation. However, you are my childhood friend, my first love, my best friend, and my girlfriend. And one day, I want you to become my wife as well."

Ruby finished speaking but Sapphire didn't say anything. Her mouth was slightly opened and stared at Ruby's eyes. Slowly, she broke her trance and her shoulders started to shake.

"S-Sapphire!" Ruby said with a panicked voice. "I'm sorry! You don't have to answer me now, I-"

"Yes!"

"What?"

Sapphire got tears in her eyes but she smiled widely, revealing her cute fangs. Ruby loved that cute smile the most.

"Of course, I'd marry you!"

Ruby felt his heart beating racing. He felt some beautiflies in his stomach and a warm feeling in his chest. The same feeling he got when Sapphire confessed to him few years ago. Or when they shared their first kiss. Without hesitation, Ruby pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against hers. Sapphire returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm and ran her hands in his combed hair. Ruby got closer to her by grabbing her waist. They broke their kiss, but their foreheads touched each other. Ruby dried Sapphire's tears with his thumb and smiled to her.

"I love you, prissy boy." Sapphire said with a tiny voice

"I love you too, barbarian girl." Ruby said because kissing her again.

* * *

 **When I read this chapter, I think it's so cheesy! I hope it's not too cliché haha.** **A special thanks to UCCMaster who beta read this chapter.** **Next chapter will be the last one.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Professor

**Author's note: Hello guys! This is the last chapter of Decision! It happened few years after Wallace and Winona's wedding. I hope you will enjoy it. Feel free to review. Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Professor

"Professor Birch?"

Sapphire lifted her head. She wasn't used to her new title yet. People always mixed her up with her father. He still worked at his laboratory and Sapphire was his assistant. She had graduated last year and while she was still too young to take fully the position as Pokémon Professor, her father planned to pass down his position one day. This week, he was in Kalos for some meetings with other professors leaving his daughter in charge of the lab. A throat clearing caught Sapphire back to reality.

"Sorry, I'm not used to be called like that yet." Sapphire smiled, a little embarrassed.

Sapphire wore a navy blue shirt with a khaki shorts and sandals. Of course, she also wore her white lab coat. Her clothes were actually very similar to her father's. Sapphire's hair got longer. She still has her bangs and the rest of her hair was tied within a hair clip. Thankfully, her fangs were not visible anymore. Her fangs coming from her mouth would terrorize new trainers. But sometimes when she broad ginned or got mad, her little fangs showed up.

Her assistant smiled back. Even if the assistant technically worked under the senior Birch, Sapphire mostly worked with her. Moreover, her father said it was a good experience for Sapphire to have her own student.

Her assistant tended her some papers. "Here, some papers from. Seems to be a report about your Professor meeting in Kanto, last month. "

It was a surprise for Green and Crystal when they knew that Sapphire became an unexpected Professor from their Pokédex Holders group. Sapphire took them and read quickly.

"Crys senpai is always good at writing reports." Sapphire smiled. Her assistant got curious.

"You used to be a Pokédex holder right? You probably have met all the other ones from the other regions… I am so envious." Her assistant said with admiration.

Sapphire grinned and walked to her desk. "Yeah, we became good friends."

She picked up a picture frame and showed it to her student. The picture was taken after the Battle Frontier crisis. The Kanto, Jotho and Hoenn dex holders were reunited for a group picture. It was taken after Emerald won the Pokédex holder tournament. Sapphire showed another picture taken in Sinnoh with Platina, Dia and Pearl during her study year. This picture was taken on Platina's mansion, where they had a party. On the picture Dia was munching a piece of the cake he baked. The third picture frame was taken when she met her Unova and Kalos juniors for the first time. It was taken in Lumiose City in front of the Prism Tower. It was the first time that Sapphire went to a big city. On the picture, Y held X back who looked very annoyed and embarrassed. In the other side of the picture, White and Black smiled happily.

"You are so lucky, Professor!"

Sapphire grinned and put her hands on her waist. "Being a Dex holder allowed me to travel all around the world. Next time I have a reunion with them, I will bring you with me. Then you can meet them in person."

The assistant's eyes widened. "Really? Thank you Professor!"

Her assistant put back the picture on the desk. Another picture that Sapphire had not showed caught her eyes. She got closer and recognised her mentor and another Hoenn Dex Holder. Sapphire noticed her student's sudden silence and gave her a shy smile.

"You know him, right? He's on TV a lot." Sapphire said.

Her assistant nodded. "That's Ruby, former Top Coordinator and current Petalburg Gym Leader. And he also used to be a Dex holder like you, Professor."

Sapphire nodded. Ruby decided to follow his father's steps and became the Petalburg City Gym Leader. Norman was proud of his son and gladly lent his gym to him. A smile grew gradually on her assistant's face.

"And he is also your boyfriend… Ah sorry! I mean, your husband." She said with a teasing tone.

Sapphire blushed and shook slightly her hand. It has been few years now that she is dating Ruby, but for her, she still felt like the first time. She grinned at her assistant and showed her left hand. Her assistant smiled and stared at Sapphire's ring finger. Her ring was simple but fancy. A silver band with a sapphire gemstone was in the middle.

"You know, he actually proposed me few years ago during a wedding. At that time, I was still a student." Sapphire laughed.

Her assistant laughed as well as they moved away of the desk. Sapphire crouched to look at her starter Pokémon: Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip. Today she would hand out one of them to a new trainer. Since her father was on a business trip, she was charged with this task. She still remembers when she got her first Pokémon. She can't wait to give the same joy to new trainers. Torchic came closer and jumped to her arms. Torchics always had a special bond with Sapphire. Treecko and Mudkip also came closer to her, looked envious.

"Come here." Sapphire opened her arms. The grass and water-type Pokémon ran to her arms. Sapphire laughed. Pokémon always brought her happiness.

"Listen to me." Sapphire said while the trio looked up at her with curious look. "Soon, you will get a trainer who gonna to take care of you. You will go to adventure, meet new friends and see new places. A lot of good things will happen to you. Your trainer will be your best friend. They will do everything for you, so do your best to protect them as well."

The Pokémon trio nodded but looked sadly at each other. Sapphire did a small smile.

"Don't worry, you will meet each other in future. Like my Chamo, Zuzu and Sceptic!"

The Pokémon looked reassured as they nodded and jumped from Sapphire's arms. She stood up and skimmed through Crystal's report. Being a professor had its advantages and inconvenients. Advantages such as being able to study and discover new Pokémon. She found happiness in being close to Pokémon. Plus, she got to travel to different regions to meet other Professors and observe Pokémon from their natural habitats. The inconvenience was the paperwork. With her father out of town, Sapphire had mountains of paperwork on her desk. Writing reports and filling out forms wasn't her forte. Fortunately, her assistant was a major help. Without her, Sapphire would have drowned in reports.

"Professor, a trainer is here!"

Sapphire raised her eyes from the report and put it back on desk. She approached a young boy who just turned ten. She assumed he was the new trainer.

"Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting." She said with a practiced smile.

"It's alright, I wasn't…" The boy was cut off before he could finish.

"Welcome to the World of Pokémon! My name is Sapphire Birch!" She gestures to the three starters next to her. "These are what we call 'Pokémon'. This world is large inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon. We humans live alongside Pokémon, at times as friendly playmates, and at times as cooperative workmates. And sometimes, we band together and battle others like us. But despite our closeness, we don't know everything about Pokémon. In fact, there are many secrets surrounding Pokémon. To unravel Pokémon mysteries, I've been undertaking research. That's what I do. And you are?"

The boy stared at her quizzically. "Are you alright?"

Sapphire sweatdropped and felt embarrassed. She looked at her assistant.

"I overdid it, right?" Her assistant nodded. Sapphire laughed nervously and itched her neck.

"Sorry, I am new at this." Sapphire said. "What's your name?"

"Emil."

Sapphire smiled and showed him the trio Pokémon who were playing. They stopped when they saw the new trainer. The boy come closer to them and felt excited.

"Here are Pokémon. You can choose one of them. Treecko is grass-type, Torchic is fire-type and Mudkip is water-type." Sapphire explained.

"Hello…" Emil said shyly as he crouched. Sapphire mimicked him. The Pokémon trio looked curiously at the new trainer. Treecko was the first one who went closer to Emil. Seeing that he wasn't harmful, Treecko climbed on his arm and went to his shoulder.

"Look like Treecko likes you!"

Emil nodded and rubbed Treecko's cheek. The grass-type Pokémon smiled.

"I like him, professor." Emil said. Sapphire grinned.

"Then you can have him. He is your first Pokémon, please take care of him." Sapphire tapped Treecko's head. As she stood up, her assistant brought her a Pokédex and some Pokéballs. Sapphire thanked her with a nod.

"Here, this is a Pokédex. It gives information about all Pokémon in the world. It's a sort of handheld electronic encyclopedia device. It will help us to have more informations about Pokémon too. Please take care of this." Sapphire explained. She put the Pokédex and some Pokéballs on his hands. "And here some Pokéballs which allow you to catch Pokémon. Do you know how to catch a Pokémon?"

Emil shook his head. Sapphire looked at her assistant and asked her to teach him. She gladly accepted. Before they exited the lad, Emil turned back to Sapphire.

"Thank you so much Professor! I hope I will become a great Dex holder like you!"

Sapphire smiled and waved her hand. Handing Pokémon gave her a nice feeling. She can't wait to meet the two other dex holders. Becoming a Professor was really her vocation.

"Ruby, come out." Sapphire said.

"How do you know I was there?" Ruby said while showing off from his hidden place.

"Your scent is too strong! Stop putting so much perfume!" Sapphire scrunched her face.

"Eeh, your wild sense of smell is still so strong!"

"Shut up, Prissy boy!"

Ruby smiled and gave her a hug. She smelled like berries and Pokémon. Even if he saw her a few hours ago, he missed already her.

"The new trainer looked very happy, Sapph'. Good job at handing Treecko."

"Thank you" Sapphire said and gave a small smile.

Ruby reminded the day he got Zuzu. It was very different from Emil's situation. He ran away from his house and met Professor Birch, who was attacked by some Medhyenas. Then Sapphire saved him. Ruby smiled at the thought of young Sapphire in her leave and grass clothes. And now, she was a Professor in proper clothes. Time flies.

"What are you doing here?" Sapphire asked.

"It's lunch time, so I was wondering if my beautiful wife would like to have a lunch date with me." Ruby said with a sweet tone.

Sapphire smiled widely and then kissed Ruby's cheek. "Let me finish one thing before."

She went to her laptop and started to type on the keyboard.

"Oh Arceus, you are using a laptop!" Ruby teased.

Sapphire threw a dead glare to her husband, but kept typing. Ruby laughed and looked at Torchic who was running after Mudkip, because the water-type pokemon used Water gun on its friend. The two Pokémon were sort of depicted his relationship with Sapphire. Sometimes he wondered what would happened if their childhood accident didn't happened. It would be different. But he knew that he would still love Sapphire.

"I'm done" Sapphire said as she closed her laptop.

She walked next to Ruby and took his hand. Outside, she whistled Pilo, so they can flight to their usual spot to have lunch in Slateport city. Sapphire gave a challenging look to Ruby.

"I have an idea! Let's have a battle after lunch! It has been a while I didn't kick your ass!"

Sapphire smiled widely, revealing her cute fangs. Ruby couldn't help but smiled. He kissed her forehead.

"My pleasure, Wild girl."

* * *

 **I have the headcanon that Sapphire will lose her accent as she became a professor. But she still have it when she gets angry or very happy. I hope you enjoy this story. Again, thank you UUCMaster for beta read my chapter. Thank you for giving me idea to improve my story!  
**

 **I plan to write another fanfiction with Ruby and Sapphire as main shipping again (my OTP). The story will take place in another universe and this time, the other dex holders will be more present! A thanks for eveyone who reviewed, favourite and followed this story!  
**


End file.
